Ad Infinitum
by II-Gen3sis-II
Summary: A more poetic look at a certain scene near the end of Star Trek Into Darkness. Implied Kirk/OC *Spoilers*


**Author note: This is the first time I've tried writing something in this format. It is also the first time I've posted for this fandom. Spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness so you have been warned.**

**_Disclaimer: All properties of Star Trek belong to their respective parties. I do not gain any monetary gain from this posting._**

* * *

_Scotty: The ship's dead, sir! She's gone!_  
_James T. Kirk: No, she's not..._

* * *

She found her knees buckling.  
Her mind blanking.  
Tightening of her chest.  
Burning behind her eyelids.  
A strangled cry bubbling up within her throat.

No.  
No.  
No.

Uhura goes to grip her arm.  
To stop her.  
To keep her from seeing.

But it's too late.  
Far too late.  
The damage is done.

And there is nothing they could do about it.

She crawls towards the glass.  
The only thing separating her and him from death.  
She wants to hold him.  
To tell him everything will be okay.  
That she is there.

Spock is on his knees next to her.  
His control slipping between the cracks of what little protection he had left.  
He too, is broken.  
Broken as much as she.

He's speaking now.  
From the other side of the glass.  
He tells Spock the reason why he saved him that day on Nibiru.  
How she has been a saving grace in times where he needed it most.

He tells them how he's scared.  
How he doesn't want to die.  
How he's not ready to die.

He asks Spock how can he choose to not feel.  
And Spock explains that he is feeling.  
That he has no control.  
And admits that he has come to see him as a friend.

She is crying now.  
Tears of agony making trails down her face.  
He sluggishly raises his hand to lay on the glass.  
Spock and her do the same.  
The tears only come harder.

He sighs.  
Closes his eyes.  
Never to be opened again.

She wails loudly.  
Spock cries out the name of the one who made him resort to this one way trip.  
The entire ship can hear them.  
The screams echoing loudly throughout the corridors.  
It sends chills down everyone's spines.

Scotty comes to them first.  
His hands on her shoulders.  
Her fingers turn white as she grips at the glass.  
He is murmuring something to her.  
But she cannot hear.

She hears nothing.  
Nothing but her own screams.  
Nothing but the strangled sobs coming from her through mouth.

He picks her up, guiding her away as a pair of engineers come to get the body.  
Spock is gone now.  
Uhura is looking panicked.

But she still sees nothing.  
Nothing but his cold body on the floor of the core room entrance.

Scotty pulls her against him.  
Rocking them back and forth as he tries to sooth her.  
Tries to pull enough strength for himself.

Uhura comes to them as they take the body away.  
And they follow down the hall behind them.

They find themselves standing in the medical bay.  
Surrounded by staff standing silent.  
Just as silent as them.  
Bones looks like a shell of his former self as he stares down at the body of his friend.

She cannot take it anymore.  
Despite warnings of possible contamination she pulls away from Scotty.  
Walking towards the medical table.

Laying her hand upon his cold forehead.  
She stares down at him.  
Murmuring comments that were always meant for him to hear but never had the guts to say.

The others pull back a step or two.  
Some semblance of privacy.

And when she's done speaking,  
A tear rolls down her cheek and lands on his own.  
Her thumb gently pads it away.

If only he knew.  
If only he knew.

And so she leans forward,  
lightly gliding her lips onto his forehead into a soft kiss.

But then  
Then there is movement.

Bones may have found a way to save him.

She looks up at him.  
Bloodshot red eyes.  
She asks if this is true.  
She doesn't dare get her hopes up too much.

And when its confirmed, her chest swells.

Uhura runs to the transporter room.  
And she stands there with him.  
as they proceed to put him into cryostasis.

Once the glass is frozen.  
Once he is safe.  
She lays a hand on it.

There was a way.  
There was hope.  
It was no dream.

So she continues to talk to him though that glass.  
And hopes that he hears her.  
Somewhere.  
Wherever he may be.

But she has some hope now.  
All she has to do is wait.  
Wait and see.


End file.
